1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an installation and a device for folding and stacking webs of corrugated cardboard. The invention is not restricted to the use of webs of corrugated cardboard.
2. Background Art
DE 103 06 212 A1 discloses a method and a device for folding endless webs of corrugated cardboard. There is provided a drive device which consists of two synchronously moved conveyor belts which are arranged on both sides of the web of corrugated cardboard and between which several ropes are stretched. The ropes engage with folds in the web of corrugated cardboard and deposit the web of corrugated cardboard, which is folded in the manner of a Leporello, in such a way as to form a stack. One drawback of the known device is that the webs can only be folded to a predetermined size.
It is an aspect of the invention to provide an installation and a method which facilitate the processes of the folding and stacking endless webs of corrugated cardboard in the event of a change in size. Another aspect of the invention is to provide an installation and a method which are adaptable to different sizes as easily as possible. A continuous size adjustment is preferred.
This aspect is achieved by the features of an installation for folding and stacking an endless web of corrugated cardboard, the installation comprising at least one corrugated cardboard production device for producing an endless web of corrugated cardboard; a squeezing device which is arranged downstream of the at least one corrugated cardboard production device for embossing folds into the web of corrugated cardboard; a folding device which is arranged downstream of the at least one squeezing device for folding the web of corrugated cardboard along the folds, with the folding device comprising a first engagement member which is guided for displacement so as to carry along the web of corrugated cardboard in the region of a first fold; and at least one second engagement member which is guided for displacement independently of the first engagement member so as to carry along the web of corrugated cardboard in the region of a second fold which is arranged upstream of the first fold; and a stacking device which is arranged downstream of the folding device for stacking the web of corrugated cardboard, which has been folded along the folds, in such a way as to form stacks.
Furthermore, this aspect is achieved by a method for folding and stacking an endless web of corrugated cardboard, the method comprising the following steps: producing an endless web of corrugated cardboard; embossing folds into the web of corrugated cardboard; folding the web of corrugated cardboard along the folds by means of a first engagement member which is guided for displacement so as to carry along the web of corrugated cardboard in the region of a first fold; and at least one second engagement member which is guided for displacement independently of the first engagement member so as to carry along the web of corrugated cardboard in the region of a second fold which is arranged upstream of the first fold; and stacking of the folded web of corrugated cardboard in such a way that stacks are formed.
The gist of the invention is that the engagement members are guided in the folding device independently of each other. The engagement members are preferably drivable individually, in other words independently of each other. Their speeds can advantageously be increased or reduced individually. The independent guidance of the engagement members facilitates a change in size. In the event of a change in size, it is therefore easily possible to change the distance of the engagement members relative to each other. The distance between the engagement members is thus easily adaptable to a changed distance of folds in the web of corrugated cardboard. In order to perform a change in size, the engagement members perform a relative movement relative to each other. There are provided at least two, preferably at least three, more preferably four and most preferably five engagement members. Advantageously, there is provided a maximum of seven engagement members. The engagement members may be oblong members. They are preferably chains, strings, ropes, rods, belts, wires or the like. The chains, strings, ropes, belts or wires are then stretched.
The guide device for guiding the engagement members ensures a secure and precise guidance of the engagement members. The guide device defines a movement path or trajectory for the engagement members.
The at least first circulatory member, which is guided by the guide device and to which the first engagement member is mounted, ensures a fail-safe and targeted displacement of the first engagement member. There may be provided exactly one first circulatory member. There may however also be provided several, preferably two, first circulatory members which then form a circulatory member unit or a pair of circulatory members. The first circulatory members move in a preferably synchronous manner.
The at least second circulatory member, which is guided by the guide device and to which the second engagement member is mounted, on the other hand ensures a fail-safe and targeted displacement of the at least second engagement member. There may be provided exactly one second circulatory member. There may however also be provided several, preferably two, second circulatory members which then form a circulatory member unit or a pair of circulatory members. The second circulatory members move in a preferably synchronous manner.
There are preferably provided several, in particular five, pairs of circulatory members. The circulatory members of a pair of circulatory members are preferably coupled with each other by means of the associated engagement member. They run synchronously.
The circulatory members are preferably endless members. They are in particular flexible or bendable. The circulatory members may be tapes, belts, ropes, strings, chains or toothed belts. The circulatory members assigned to the various engagement members are movable independently of each other.
The design in which the circulatory members are arranged next to one another in the guide device results in a guide unit which is extremely space-saving and therefore producible in a cost-effective manner.
The independent drive ensures that the first circulatory member and the at least second circulatory member are drivable independently of each other. The circulatory members are preferably provided with their own, independent drives. Alternatively, a mechanical synchronization of pairs of circulatory members is conceivable.
The upwardly sloping lifting portion in which the circulatory members are guided upwards for lifting the web of corrugated cardboard causes the web of corrugated cardboard to be lifted in a fail-safe and targeted manner. In the lifting portion, the web of corrugated cardboard is lifted in the transport direction by the upward movement of the circulatory members, which therefore also causes the engagement members to be lifted accordingly. The engagement members are in engagement with the web of corrugated cardboard so as to carry along the web of corrugated cardboard. In the lifting portion, the web of corrugated cardboard is thus deflected upwards and away from its original path.
In the deposition portion, which is arranged downstream of the lifting portion and in which the circulatory members are guided downwards for folded deposition of the web of corrugated cardboard, the web of corrugated cardboard is folded in a simple and fail-safe manner. The web of corrugated cardboard is lowered down in the transport direction by the downward movement of the circulatory members in the deposition portion, which causes the engagement members to be lowered down accordingly as well. The engagement members are in engagement with the web of corrugated cardboard so as to carry along the web of corrugated cardboard. The web of corrugated cardboard is thus preferably lowered down again in the deposition portion. The deposition portion is preferably in the shape of an arc, more preferably in the shape of a circular arc. It is preferably in the shape of a quarter of a circular arc.
The return portion for returning the engagement members, which return portion is arranged downstream of the deposition portion and adjoins the inlet end of the lifting portion, ensures an easy return of the engagement members.
The circulatory members are guided along the lifting portion, the deposition portion and the return portion. The lifting portion, the deposition portion, and the return portion thus determine the movement path, in other words the trajectory of the circulatory members and therefore of the engagement members. Consequently, the movement path is preferably a closed-loop, in other words endless path.
The deposition support member on the one hand ensures optimum guidance of the free folds. On the other hand, it assists in the folding and deposition of the web of corrugated cardboard. The deposition support member, which is preferably in the shape of a star, is drivable for rotation and comprises at least two deposition support arms for interaction with unguided fold edge regions of the web of corrugated cardboard. The free folds are opposite to the folds which are carried along by the engagement members. This allows malfunctions of the installation to be effectively prevented.
The lifting table, which forms part of the stacking device, ensures a particularly simple and safe support of the stacks. It is adaptable to the height of the respective stack.
The design which comprises a separation device for separating the web of corrugated cardboard, the separation device being arranged between the folding device and the stacking device, allows the folded web of corrugated cardboard to be separated mechanically. The separation preferably occurs in the region of a fold. It is advantageous if a separation occurs during a change in size.
The at least one separation knife and the at least one counter member provided for interaction with the at least one separation knife allow the web of corrugated cardboard to be cut precisely and quickly. The at least one counter member forms a kind of a counter bearing for the at least one separation knife. Moreover, the at least one separation knife is able to penetrate into the counter member. To this end, the counter member preferably comprises a corresponding penetration recess for at least partially receiving the at least one separation knife. It is advantageous if the penetration recess is a groove. The penetration recess is preferably open with respect to the at least one separation knife. In order to cut the web of corrugated cardboard, the at least one separation knife can be guided along the fold where the separation is supposed to be performed. The separation knife is preferably a circular knife. Other shapes or designs of the knife are conceivable.
The separation knife and the counter member are movable relative to each other, in other words they are movable towards each other for separating the web of corrugated cardboard. They are therefore movable between a closed separation position and an open non-separation position.
The following is a description of a preferred embodiment of the invention with reference to the enclosed drawing.